Camino a Kyoto
by NaryMont
Summary: Una reflexión de Kenshin luego de encontrarse a cierta "personita" en su viaje rumbo a su cita con su destino en Kyoto!


 **Por: Nary_Mont**

Los personajes de Samurai X pertenecen a su autor y este fic es sólo para divertirse un rato…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con cuidado deposité el delgado cuerpo sobre la tierra debajo de la sombra de un enorme árbol. Se desmayó en algún momento cuando alcanzábamos la orilla del acantilado, ella había dado un enorme salto; estaba consciente de que no era una chica común pero de eso a que se atreviera a saltar de aquella forma no comprobaba más que se trataba de una chica hábil pero demasiado tonta...

Prácticamente me dejé caer a los pies del grueso tronco, me recargué cerrando los ojos y colocándome la Sakabatou sobre el hombro, estaba exhausto, pero no físicamente, mi fatiga más bien tenía origen en aquella lucha interna que empezara desde hacía varios días atrás.

Me había comportado como un estúpido soñador al pensar que al fin podía encontrar la paz que tanto anhelaba, creyendo que mi oscuro pasado estaba sólo en mis pesadillas y horribles recuerdos. Casi un año en el cual había sido tan feliz, con una vida relativamente tranquila a pesar de los problemas que nunca faltaban, pero creo que el hecho de que esas situaciones no me afectaran tanto era porque no las enfrentaba solo, tenía a mis grandes amigos apoyándome en todo momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía a alguien a mis espaldas y no sólo para defender sino que también me daban su mano en forma incondicional.

Fue fácil acostumbrarse a esa existencia tranquila, a esas comidas felices en el akabeko a las pequeñas Ayama y Suzume jugando conmigo después de lavar, el acompañar a Sanosuke de vez en cuando a sus partidas de dados, a los remilgos de Yahiko, a las peleas de Megumi con Sano que divertían tanto al doctor Genzai, pero sobre todas las cosas me había habituado a esas noches en el dojo Kamiya, esas noches serenas compartiendo una taza de té con Kaoru.

Solía preparar mucho té para la cena y luego de lavar los trastos Kaoru y yo nos sentábamos en la entrada del dojo, ella casi siempre lista para dormir, con su yukata blanca perfumada, con los cabellos trenzados y descansando sobre uno de sus hombros.

Conocía cada uno de los ademanes que hacía cuando se llevaba la humeante taza a los labios, la forma en como sus dedos iban al borde del recipiente y lo seguía como si lo acariciara...

Después del primer sorbo siempre daba un soplido al vapor, era una especie de juego, luego una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y me decía: "Hoy el té esta delicioso", yo siempre asentía sonriendo.

En seguida nuestras miradas se encontraban por unos instantes para después dirigirse al cielo estrellado que parecía brillar tanto. Cada noche el té parecía durar menos a pesar de ser la misma cantidad, tal vez era el hecho de que apenas terminábamos la bebida, ella me daba las buenas noches y luego se retiraba a dormir.

No comprendía por qué disfrutaba tanto aquellas veladas, no intercambiábamos más de diez palabras, pero con su compañía me bastaba, con sentir que estaba bien, que se encontraba feliz y tranquila yo lo estaba también.

Todo aquello parecía tan lejano, tan distante, pero al mismo tiempo tan increíblemente adherido a mí, cada uno de esos recuerdos estarían siempre en un lugar muy especial dentro de mi corazón, sobre todo porque jamás volvería a tener otros igual, nunca más volvería relacionarme así con persona alguna. Era mi destino por haber sido un destajador, había renunciado a serlo más, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, luego de lo acontecido con Saitoh perdí la confianza que podía controlar al demonio que estaba dentro de mí.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo exhalando un gran suspiro, pero a pesar de todo ese dolor que sentía al apartarme de mis queridos amigos, estaba seguro que actuaba de manera correcta. Hubiera sido fácil permanecer en Tokio al lado de Kaoru, viviendo una vida sencilla, pero si no actuaba aquello no iba a durar demasiado, la amenaza que se cernía sobre todo Japón en la persona de Makoto Shishio hubiera roto aquel equilibrio rápidamente. Una de las cosas que tenía más seguras en mi vida es que no quería volver a soportar de nuevo los disturbios de 10 años atrás.

Había sido difícil tomar la decisión de marchar rumbo a Kyoto, la simple idea de volver a transitar sus calles me llenaban de inquietud, existían tantos recuerdos dolorosos en la antigua ciudad que no estaba seguro de poder manejar, allí me aguardaba tantas pesadillas horribles y también recuerdos peores que pesadillas, porque los malos sueños al despertar desaparecen, pero los recuerdos están ahí y a veces duelen demasiado...

De repente las palabras de Saitoh llegaron a mi mente "Las personas que dices proteger están en manos de tu enemigo frente a tus propios ojos" cuan verdadero era aquello, y fue la otra razón porque decidí alejarme de Tokio, no quería que por mi culpa cualquiera de ellos saliera lastimado, ya muchas cosas no me perdonaba como para todavía agregar una razón más para odiarme...

Misao se revolvió un poco en medio de su inconsciencia y casi pude escuchar que murmuraba el nombre de Aoshi con desesperación, abrí los ojos pero aún seguía desmayada, al parecer su espíritu se había agitado mucho luego de enterarse que yo tenía una pista sobre el jefe de los oniwabanchu. No era falta ser un genio para entender que ella amaba a ese hombre.

Amar...

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, amar solía ser tan fácil cuando se encontraba a la persona correcta, porque el amor entraba sin avisar, a hurtadillas como un ladrón, tan lentamente que ni se siente. Mi corazón latió más fuerte cuando la imagen de Kaoru invadió mi mente, pero luego sentí un pinchazo de dolor cuando la razón me recordó que le había dicho adiós. ¿Cómo tuve el valor para decírselo, para despedirme sin siquiera mirar atrás? Mi ser me ordenaba regresar sobre mis pasos y abrazarla de nuevo, apretarla muy fuerte contra mi pecho, secar sus lágrimas y decirle que no quería marcharme, que no podía... pero soportando mis propios deseos me perdí en la noche, sus lamentos llegando a mis oídos como una tortura, hubiera deseado tanto llevarme sus risas como último recuerdo, en cambio sus tibias lágrimas todavía quemaban mi hombro, sobre todo porque sabía que el causante de ellas era yo.

Pero tenía que cumplir con mi destino y acabar con ese fantasma del pasado que ahora se presentaba de nuevo. Además no podía sucumbir otra vez ante mis debilidades, ya bastante tonto había sido el hecho de despedirme de ella, de Kaoru, pero no me bastaba con mandar una carta y agradecer por todo, no con ella, al menos merecía una explicación, una despedida de frente.

¿Qué cómo supe que estaba esperándome? A estas alturas aún no lo sé, pero estaba seguro que la encontraría en el lugar acordado en la mañana para mirar las luciérnagas. Y no me equivoqué, ahí estaba en la penumbra, con la mirada perdida en las aguas iluminadas por cientos de insectos brillantes, su cabello atrapado en una de sus cintas favoritas, pero que cuando el viento lo mecía parecía formar parte de la reinante oscuridad de tan negro que lucía.

"Que luciérnagas tan hermosas" dije en tono bajo, aunque hubiese deseado decir que ella era la que me parecía más hermosa, pero temía a su reacción, y a mi propia reacción, a que aquellas palabras desatara otras de las cuales no deseaba arrepentirme, era mejor una despedida rápida y sencilla.

La angustia en sus ojos y voz cuando le dije que me marchaba me lastimaron, de nuevo hacía sufrir a alguien a quien quería. Su barbilla tembló ligeramente cuando sus argumentos para que me quedara fueron refutados por mí una y otra vez. Una fuerza extraña me llevó hacía ella, algo que aún no logro descifrar provocó que la abrazara contra mí, después de todo era la única vez que tendríamos un acercamiento así.

Cuanto desee que ese abrazo durara mucho, pero también sabía que entre más durara más sería difícil apartarla de mi lado. Así que luego de un instante me alejé, me marché de lo que sería tal vez la última oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz, aunque era mejor así, después de todo era sólo un destajador un asesino que no la merecía.

"¿Cómo puedo ser feliz tratando de olvidar a alguien a quien quiero y por quien me preocupo?" esas habían sido las palabras de Misao antes de brincar de aquella manera tan sorprendente el acantilado, cuánta razón había en ellas, era por eso que yo no trataría nunca de olvidar a quien quiero, jamás lo intentaría, porque ese sentimiento era lo único que aún me hacía saber que estaba vivo y que aun podía sentir, luego entonces no era del todo un destajador al cien por ciento.

El ruido de Misao al incorporarse me volvió a la realidad, la tarde agonizaba, pronto sería de noche. Me levanté al tiempo que me colocaba la Sakabatou en el cinto, era hora de continuar con la cita que tenía desde hacía 10 años con mi otro yo y el lugar era Kyoto...

Finalizada 27 de febrero de 2002


End file.
